Cowboy
Cowboy is a soldier and former lieutenant of the Warriors. He is a voice of reason and goes along with the group, always wearing a Stetson hat. He was played by Tom McKitterick and voiced by Kurt Bauccio. Description Cowboy is a Caucasian male, with medium-length brown hair, and wears a Stetson cowboy hat, with a brown T-shirt under his vest. He doesn't have as good of cardio as other members of the Warriors, as shown during the fight with the Baseball Furies, except he protects himself with a Bat against the punks. Personality Cowboy is laidback and easy-going, always going with the flow. He seems to be sensitive about his hat, always being rather distraught when it is taken away from him. In The Film In the movie, Cowboy goes with Swan, Ajax, and Snow when the Warriors are split up. He is chased by the Baseball Furies, but becomes exhausted and is knocked down by them. However, during the brawl with the Punks, Cowboy shows his strength and helps defeat them. Cowboy returns safely to Coney at the end of the movie. In The Game After leaving the Destroyers with Swan, they entered a King of the Hill competition on May 6, 1978. Cowboy and Swan were victorious, and they joined the Warriors that night, and helped secure their power base and get their hangout from L.C. and the Destroyers. In The Novel Cowboy resembles no character in the novel, so it is assumed he is an original character. The only comparison in the novel is Lunkface, as they are both sensitive about their hat, although Lunkface is far more similar to Ajax. Jailbreak Before busting Ajax out of prison, Cowboy tells D-Train that if he gets caught or killed, to not let the police get his hat. Fighting Ability Cowboy is not the strongest of the Warriors, but he is certainly not the weakest (he is the second weakest). His fighting style is more of a classic street fighter - the same style as that of Rembrandt and the Hurricanes. Cowboy is strong enough to win the King of the Hill competition, and beat the Punks, as well as various other gangs of New York City. He shares his fighting stance with Swan, Rosie, and most males. However, Swan and Cowboy draw their fists more quickly than others. He is the only character in the game who uses his two unique power moves, along with Vermin. His standard power move is somewhat several punches in one move, whilst his rage power move is a spinning punch. Unlike Vermin however, Cowboy's rage power move seems to go under his opponent, towards the chest, whilst Vermin seems to go for the head, despite them both having the same animation. This is judged by the way their respective opponents fall over when attacked with the punch. His rage ground finishing move is the same as the regular ground finishing move for the Destroyers soldiers, including LC. He has a special raging animation, which lasts longer than the standard animation. This animation is also shared with Rembrandt, Fox and Vermin. This can be disadvantageous for the other three, as rage time is wasted on waiting for the animation to end. However, for Cowboy, it doesn't matter as much, as his rage time is so long, he could perform 4 broken forearms in 1 sitting, if you're quick enough with him. There is an error of sorts with his standing rage combo - as when he breaks someone's forearm, they will only lose a tiny bit of health from it, and they'll get back up and fight. In reality, this attack would prompt them to scream in agony, and render them almost useless in a fight, not to mention that it would take ages for the arm to heal, not just instantly. This also happens with Snow's standing rage combo. In rumble mode, he does superior damage when using weapons, compared to other characters, and even other Warriors. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Uncuffing, Lock Picking Strength: 4/10 Solid: Tagging, Stealing Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Health: 4/10 Rage: 8/10 Quotes * "Let's move!" - LET'S GO * "Hold on a second." - HOLD UP * "Come on, guys. Stick to the shadows." - LET'S GO (shadows) * "Stay silent. I don't wanna get made." - HOLD UP (shadows) * "Mess these guys up!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Guys, get my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Smash it up!" - MAYHEM * "Clean this shit out!" - MAYHEM (store) * "Everyone, take off!" - SCATTER * "Aw SHIT, they don't hear me!" - OUT OF RANGE * "Where are they?! Aw CRAP, maybe they're in trouble!" - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) * "Ya really gonna mess with my clique?" - Threat * "I got your number, shit-face!" - Threat * "I ain't scared of you!" - Threat * "Hey, why don't ya go home before ya get hurt!" - Threat * "You ain't walkin' away from this!" - Threat * "I'm gonna put you in the gound!" - Threat * "This ain't your day, buddy!" - Threat * "You wanna see what I can do?! HUH?!" - Rage * "This is what you get, you piece of shit! COME ON!" - Rage * "I'm gonna go WILD on you, asshole!" - Rage * "I'm sick of you! Come on! Take me down, JERK!" - Rage * "Let's see how tough you are! Let's BOP, buddy!" - Rage * "What's goin' on, partner?!" - Greeting Warrior * "Hey, let me see that for a second. Thanks." - Taking weapon from ally * "Oh, man. Come on, give it back." - If the player wears his hat * "Real funny. Now, give me the hat." - If the player wears his hat * "Glad to have you back, buddy!" - Once he regains his hat * "Maybe I should get a chin-strap for this." - Once he regains his hat * "This ain't my hat!" - Wearing a hat * "I just want my trusty cowboy hat back." - Wearing a hat * "I've gotta collect the dough, okay?" - Requesting protection money * "You got this week's payment?" - Requesting protection money * "I'm here for the cash, you know? For protection and stuff." - Requesting protection money * "Woah, man. You don't gotta be so brutal. Let him be." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "What's with you, man? You're, like, goin' crazy an' shit." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Settle down, man, settle down. Geez..." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "You never know what you're gonna run into out there - if we're wearing our colors, we can't hide." - To Vermin, while waiting for the train to The Bronx * "What do ya know about Cyrus?" - Asking Cochise and Rembrandt about Cyrus * "He saved my ass back there. I owe him." - To Swan, after fighting The Furies and leaving Ajax with Chloe in Riverside Park, on why he and Snow want to go back for him *"But if I don't make it? Promise me you won't let those pigs take my hat." - To D-Train, before Ajax's jailbreak Trivia *Despite wearing his own hat, he can also wear discarded hats in the game. *He mentions in the hangout that, as a Destroyer, he once wrecked Beansie for mocking his hat. *In the game, Cowboy is seen as the one who gets wrecked the most. This statement is proven when Swan searches for the others during the mission No Permits, No Parley, whereas Cowboy and Fox were found unconscious. Also, during the rumble with the Furies, he is seen being knocked out by one of the Furies. *Robert De Niro was asked to play Cowboy, but he passed it on. Walter Hill wanted unknown actors, whilst De Niro was famous. *In a trailer for the game, his standing rage combo was a rendition of Ajax's. Gallery l.jpg|In the film char_80730.jpg|In the game CowboyMain.jpg CowboyFlash.jpg es:Cowboy Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Lieutenants Category:Destroyers Category:Soldiers